


[art] pettifogging

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: this wine is awful. give me another glass.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	[art] pettifogging

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the folks in the Rosebudd for the fashion inspo, particularly Emerald and SpiffyMittens.

[ALT TEXT: Moira sits on a floor cushion. She is wearing a Robert Wun outfit, a short full dress with many ruffled layers overtop ombre leggings, and white Crocodile skin Fluevog ankle boots. She's wearing a green curly wig and holding a glass of red wine as she looks over her shoulder into the distance. In the background are various words from her sesquipedalian vocabulary.] 

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/624504399300001792/this-wine-is-awful-give-me-another-glass-ao3)


End file.
